Deja Vu!
by xWiLLy-CHaNx
Summary: What happens when a girl who looks just like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu moves into Konoha? A lot of trouble, that's for sure!Kind of NaruOC at first, don't really know what will happen! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Deja Vu! **

**Chapter One- Off to Konoha**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's Natsumi's name meaning: Natsumi (summer beauty) Umino (of the sea)

My first fic! I don't really like OC's, but I wrote one! Sorry the 1st chapter is kind of short...

I hope you like it, please R&R!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsumi Umino zipped up her bag. _Well, that's everything…_ she thought. She took one last look in the mirror. Her long, blonde hair was put up in her usual pigtails, and the golden locks draped down to her black and orange tank top, paired with a black and orange skirt to match and knee-high black ninja sandals. Her bright, cerulean eyes reflected an energetic shine. Her Mist headband, tied around her neck, shone too, but soon it would be replaced by one with a Konoha Leaf. "I'm off then!!" she jumped up, and smiled at herself in the mirror.

The 15 year old Chunin was leaving her home in Kiriga, The Hidden Mist Village. She was going to Konoha, to live there with her uncle, Iruka Umino. She had visited the Hidden Leaf Village before, and loved it. Now, she was finally old enough to leave home and live in the place she had always dreamed about. She pulled her black bag over her shoulders, and walked out the door. "Bye Mom!!" she called. Her mother rushed after her. "Natsumi-chan!! You can't just leave like that!! You're going to live in another town, you won't see me everyday!!" A tear rolled down her mother's face. Natsumi smiled. "I'll still see you, Mom! We'll visit!!" She hugged her mother, and kissed her cheek. "Have fun, and listen to your uncle…" she sighed. Natsumi was growing up. With one last wave from each of them, Natsumi was gone. "I love you!!" they both called to each other.

_Hmm… let's see… Ojisan told me to meet him… at… what did he say again??_ Natsumi wondered. She had mostly outgrown her ditzy ways, but every so often they came back. _Oh yeah! That bridge… the Naruto Bridge!_ Iruka had told her to go there and wait for him. He had also said that he would be bringing along another ninja, her same age. As she walked, she thought about this new ninja. _Is he cute? I wonder… Maybe he's interested in me!! Is that why Ojisan wanted him to come…?_ She continued wondering until she reached the bridge, which was about an hour away from her house.

There, she saw her uncle. "Ojisan!!!" she called, smiling. "Oh, Natsumi-chan!! Are you ready?" he smiled back at her. "Yup! I'm ready for Konoha!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. That was really short!!!

Sorry about that!

But I gotta go watch The Office!! LOL!!

Chapter 2 will be up soon!

now go R & R, please!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Déjà Vu!!

Chapter Two

She's Like the Sexy Jutsu Girl!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsumi, before we leave, do you want to get something to eat? It's kind of a long trip…" Iruka inquired her. He was sort of hungry himself, and he was hoping she was, too.

"Um, sure! How about ramen?" she grinned. Ramen had always been her favorite food. Iruka laughed. "When we get to Konoha, I think you'll find somebody just like you…" Iruka said quietly. "Huh?" Natsumi looked at her uncle. "Ah, nothing… you'll find out when we get there. Now how 'bout some ramen?"

Iruka led the way to a small ramen bar near the harbor. A tall, gray haired man with a white chef-like uniform and a white hat smiled as they sat down. "What can I get you two today?" he said. "Um, I'll have miso ramen… with barbeque pork!!" That was one of Natsumi's favorite types of ramen. "I'll have the same," Iruka said. "Coming right up!" a girl standing near the "kitchen" part of the ramen bar sang. She was wearing the same type of outfit as the man, and her medium-length red hair was tied back in a bun. Within a few minutes, she came up to the counter carrying the two bowls of miso ramen. "Enjoy!" they chimed in unison.

Natsumi snapped her chopsticks in half, and began eating the long, tasty noodles. Ramen made with fresh ingredients was always the best. As they ate, Iruka and Natsumi made small talk with the ramen bar's employees. In no time, though, they were done eating, and it was time to go. "Thank you for the food." Iruka and Natsumi bowed, and Iruka payed. Then, they left. It was time to go to Konoha!

Iruka went into the building on the pier. A few minutes later, he came out with an old man wearing a big hat. They followed the man to the end of the pier, where he got into a boat. "Okay, get in…" he said in a scruffy voice. _Well… he's not really all that polite…_ Natsumi thought. Iruka stepped into the small boat. She sweatdropped a little, and Iruka helped her step in. She set her bag on the floor, and the rower pushed the canoe-like boat off the pier. They were off!

As the old man rowed, he started to hum. _…that's…sort of a dull song… _wondered Natsumi. It was kind of awkward, because she wanted to talk to Iruka, but the rower just sort of stared at her while he hummed, so it was hard to start a conversation. Finally, Iruka broke his melody by asking, "How long do you think it will take?"

The rower turned his gaze towards Natsumi's uncle. "Ehh… about, say, four hours or so… how long did it take you to get here?" He asked. Iruka gave a sheepish smile. "Umm... I'm not entirely sure… I slept for a while…" On his trip to the Mist, he had spent about half the time grading papers for the school, and the other half dozing off. The rower laughed a little. "Ahh well, we'll get there when we get there," he said gruffly, and continued his humming.

4 hours later

"Uhhnn…" Natsumi groaned. Iruka was shaking her shoulder. "Natsumi-chan, wake up… we're almost there!!" he said cheerfully. "Huh..?! Oh… Ojisan…" she opened her eyes and sat up. Natsumi stretched her arms up and yawned. Suddenly, she stood up. "YAAAY!!!" she shouted. "KONO…" Iruka pulled her down. "NATSUMI!! YOU'RE GONNA TIP THE BOAT!!" The rower and Iruka both yelled at her. "Oh… Umm… Sorry!!" She sweatdropped, scratching the back of her head. "Oops…" she said quietly. "But, Natsumi, we are almost there." She looked ahead and saw a big piece of land with what looked like thousands of trees.

In no time, the boat reached Konoha's harbor. The two ninja stepped out of the boat onto the pier, and thanked the rower, who smiled as he waved. _Oh… he didn't seem like he really cared about us that much, but when we left he waved… that's sort of odd…_ Natsumi thought.

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Iruka grinned. "We're here, Natsumi!!" Natsumi jumped up and cheered. "Finally!!"

"Now, you want your own apartment, right? You can handle living alone?" Iruka asked her. "Yeah, Ojisan… I can live on my own!" Natsumi replied. "Good. I've already rented out one for you. I'll pay the rent for now, and your parents said that they'd send money every few weeks for other things. So, are you ready to move in?" "Yes!" she cheered again, and the pair set off towards her new apartment.

Naruto Uzumaki's stomach growled. The bag of groceries carried in his left hand was filled to the top with instant ramen, and it was lunchtime. He only had two blocks before he got home, where he could finally satisfy his hunger after a long morning of training. Eventually, he reached the apartment complex and walked until he got to 203. He set down the bag, reached into his pocket to pull out a key, and stuck it in the lock. Just as he was about to turn it, he heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, waving his way. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called back. Naruto ran towards Iruka, leaving the key in his door and the groceries vulnerable. As they met, Naruto noticed the girl next to Iruka. As his eyes met hers, he immediately realized something about her. "Naruto," Iruka began, "this is Natsumi Umino. She's my niece, and she'll be living in Konoha from now on." He introduced. "And Natsumi, this is Naruto Uzumaki. You guys are the same age, and it looks like your apartments are going to be right next to each other!" Iruka smiled. Natsumi smiled at Naruto. Naruto blushed. _She's… BEAUTIFUL!!! And… wait… _"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE… MY SEXY JUTSU!!!" he cried, losing control. Natsumi giggled. "What?" "NARUTO!! IS THAT ANY WAY TO MAKE A FIRST IMPRESSION??!?!?" Iruka yelled. Natsumi laughed again. "Sorry, sensei! Sorry! But isn't it true? I mean look at her!!" Iruka sighed, calming down. "Naruto… Ugh… I guess that's just how you are, huh…" and his anger mark turned into a sweatdrop. Natsumi continued laughing. "It's okay, Ojisan! I think we'll end up to be good friends!" Iruka sighed again. "Yes, well, excuse us Naruto, but Natsumi needs to move in now." "Okay. See you later, Iruka-sensei, Natsumi!"

"Okay, bye, Naruto!" Natsumi waved at him as he walked to his apartment. "See ya!" she winked at him, and he went inside. _She's nice… and beautiful too! Now all I need to see is her skills as a shinobi! I bet she's amazing! _And he continued thinking about her while he ate his lunch. _Maybe she likes ramen as much as I do! That would be perfect! _

Meanwhile, _Iruka sighed. This is going to be very interesting_… he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwahaha!! The boat guy totally reminded me of the rower from naruto abridged[if you haven't seen those yet go WATCH NOW!!! lol.

Sorry I took so long to write this chappy… O.o'' lots of stuff to do

And I was kind of confused… is the bottom of the boat called a floor? xD wow. I wasn't sure, so I put in an assumption… lol.

Ahh well hopefully I'll update soon! I'm drowning in a pile of math homework!! O.o; lol.

Please review[as with every other story xD and thanks for reading! 3


End file.
